vevmorevengefandomcom-20200215-history
Vevmo Revenge: The Coliseum II
Vevmo Revenge: The Coliseum II is the tenth season of the Vevmo reality game show. The season is directly subsequent to The Coliseum. The Coliseum II aired on July 14, 2013 with 24 contestants and took place in Sevilla, Spain. The teams were designated New Blood and Old Blood, based on the number of prior VR seasons on which each cast member had competed. Those on the Old Blood team had been on at least a season of VR, and those on the New Blood team are on their first. For this season, a male and female captain were determined at the beginning of the season for each team. After each team challenge, the losing team captains are sent to the "Coliseum", where they would face an opponent of the same sex on the opposite team who was voted into the Coliseum by their respective team. Each mission are worth $30,000. After a total of 5 missions, contestants who've made it this far, each team will fight in the final mission but only one team will win $709,311.98 prize money. Cast Host: 'cystic | valign="top" | |} 'Format The competition consists of a series of team missions with a following elimination, also known has the Coliseum. Each mission puts the team Old Blood against the New Blood. On the first night a female and male captain was randomly chosen for each team. After each mission the winning team selects one male and female team member of their team to send into the Coliseum. The male and female captains of the losing team will be sent into the Coliseum. The losers of the Coliseum is eliminated from the game. In this season, each mission win will grant the team $30,000 in their bank account. The grand prize is $709,311.98 + however their mission wins which is split among the remaining members of the team that wins the final challenge. 'Gameplay' ''Mission Games: * '''Mud Wrath:' Contestants going to wade through a sewage-like mud and grab rings for their team in order to score points. There are a limited number of rings and will always be two less than there are the amount of players. This means two people will be eliminated from the mission after each round. There will be multiple rounds until only one team's players remain. Here is where it gets dirty, you're also able to tackle someone, essentially preventing them from grabbing the next ring. Each person may only tackle ONCE per round, however it is possible for the same person to be tackled by as many people possible. That means for every successful "tackle" that is used on a player, the next amount of rings that players tries to grab will be ignored. Players are NOT able to tackle anyone once you successfully grab a ring. ** Winners: ''New Blood'' * Weight Class: Five teammates on each team will be responsible for carrying a specific amount of weight. There will be at least 3 rounds for this mission. Each round there'll asked for a specific amount of weight that will require your team to coordinate and combine weights to achieve that amount. Quickest to get their correct weights wins the team a point. First team to 3 points wins the mission. ** Winners: ''Old Blood'' * Bridge the Gap: There are two parallel and horizontal ropes suspended over the river 60 feet in the air. The goal is to traverse the rope "bridge" except there are no planks connecting the two ropes. Rest of the teammates are going to be the planks, while one person walks across your backs to retrieve the red flag at the end. In order to win this mission, both teams are going to be posting in this thread while that one person waits and stays steady till they race down to retrieve the red flag at post #280. ** Winners: ''New Blood'' * Popularity Contest: Timed event mission (1 week). You each are going to make a post (anywhere in this forum). Try to get as many likes as you can. The team accumulated with the most likes wins the mission. ** Winners: ''Old Blood (24-9)'' * Door to Door: A series of clues that will correspond to a specific Vevmo member will be posted. The goal is to go to their visitor wall and once you locate the correct person's visitor wall, there will be a few puzzle pieces floating around on their wall. Right click them and save them. There will be a total of 25 pieces. The completed puzzle is structured in a 5 piece X 5 piece layout. Once a team thinks they have the completed puzzle, one person must post it in this thread to claim the win. ** Winners: ''New Blood''' '''''Elimination Games: * Sticky Fingers: There is a stick in a circular arena outlined by chalk. The objective is to pry the stick away from the opponent's grip. If the player manages to do so twice without interrupted, they've earn themselves a point and a new round begins. However if you go out of order in the circular motion pattern, your opponent will receive the point. Best 3 out of 5 wins ** Played By: ''Ms. Dynasty vs. Blue123, (El Scrocho DQ'd defaulting Raymond21 as safe)'' * Magic Eye: Each player will be forced to stare at a disturbing image until a secret message becomes clear in the photo. Once you see the secret message appear, all you have to do is post it to win. ** Played By:'' (Morris1721 & yankeegurl93 both DQ'd defaulting Klounsnax2.0 & Fluttershy as safe)'' * Overflow: Each person has their own tank which they will try to fill with water. Each tank can hold up to 70 liters of water. Once the match begins, a number will sporadically be given out an unusually large water balloon which contains a specific measurement of water (in liters of course). It's first come first serve, so whoever 'grabs' it first, gets that water balloon to add to their tank while their opponent gets nothing. The goal of the coliseum is to fill up your tank to exactly 70 liters before your opponent does. If you get too greedy with the water and accidentally grab a balloon that puts you over 70 liters, you are automatically DQ'd. There are no take backs or "draining" your tank. ** Played By: ''izDestiny vs. Ms. Dynasty, (MindRiot DQ'd defaulting Raymond21 as safe)'' * Ball Brawl: There is a sandy lane with a ball at the end. Run to the ball, grab it, and run back to the starting point to claim your point. Best 3 out of 5 wins. If your opponent grabs the ball first, you have a chance to tackle, wrestle, and steal the ball if done fast enough. ** Played By: ''Klounsnax2.0 vs. TDMEL52, trees12 vs. Fluttershy'' * Barrier: Each player is guarding 3 baskets. One is worth 3 points and the other two are worth 1 point each. The center, more bigger, baskets are worth 3 points each. The smaller side baskets are one point each. The player's goal is to throw balls into their opponent's baskets in order to score a total of 10 points. If fast enough, players may also block one of their own baskets. This Coliseum will be broken up into multiple rounds. Each round will end after someone is able to score twice. First person to score 10 total points will win, stay with their team, and the loser goes home. ** Played By: ''Raymond21 vs. Nostalgic, tjhallow vs. izDestiny'' 'Game Summary' ;Teams : The contestant is on the New Blood ''team : The contestant is on the ''Old Blood ''team ;Competition : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant didn't compete in The Coliseum due to their opponent disqualifying. Final Challenge *The New Blood in the final challenge were Britney, DarkFights, ellethevegan, Klounsnax2.0, kvm1977, and LexBlair *The Old Blood in the final challenge were ColliesMom, dplayer18, Euroslavia, gamer73, GiggidyGoo90, Raymond21, tress12, and tjhallow ** Britney, DarkFights, ellethevegan, kvm1977, LexBlair, ColliesMom, dplayer18, Euroslavia, gamer73, and GiggidyGoo90 never once step into the Coliseum *Bank Accounts **Old Blood-$769,311.98 ***$96,164 each **New Blood-$90,000 ***$15,000 each 'Coliseum II Progress''' || |} ;Teams : The contestant is on the ''New Blood ''team : The contestant is on the ''Old Blood ''team ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant lost the final challenge : The contestant won the mission and their team were safe. : The contestant won the Coliseum. : The contestant lost in the Coliseum and was eliminated. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant didn't compete in The Coliseum due to their opponent disqualifying. Category:Vevmo Revenge